campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape from Camp Campbell
Mascot }} "Escape from Camp Campbell" is the 1st episode in the first season of the Web Series, Camp Camp, and is the 1st episode overall in the series. It aired June 10th, 2016 on the RT FIRST site, June 11th, 2016 on the Rooster Teeth website, and June 17th, 2016 on YouTube. Official Synopsis Plot A new day has dawned at Camp Campbell, and camp counselor David is delighted that they're getting "not one, not three, but two new campers today!" Max states that it's horrifying, and David teases him a bit over the possibility of making new friends. Max says that camp is where kids get sent when their parents don't wanna deal with them anymore, and that kids return the favor by sticking them in retirement homes when they hit 70. David thinks it odd that Max is waiting with him, and Max explains that he's totally not hoping to hitch a ride back to the city since the bus only comes to pick up and drop off people to this "fucking nightmare of a camp". David warns Max to watch his language. The bus then arrives and David runs out in to the road to greet it, mowing him down in the process. Nikki jumps off the bus excited about being out in the woods, then bites David in a show of dominance when he reaches out to greet her. Also on board is the slightly neurotic Neil, asking if this is Science Camp, but Nikki believes this is Adventure Camp. David starts telling them that Camp Campbell is both of those things before the bus suddenly knocks him down again. Max's attempt to drive away is thwarted by his short stature, and Quartermaster removes him from the bus before opening a bottle of poison and declaring he's going on break. David orders that Max is not to leave his side for the rest of the day and Max takes this as a challenge. David brings them on a tour of the camp, starting with the flagpole, and says he can't help but salute Campe Diem to the camp flag every time he sees it. They then enter the mess hall, where co-counselor Gwen is struggling to keep everyone under control, particularly Space Kid and Nurf. Space Kid has been tied to the ceiling fan and is spinning around excitedly, Nurf is seen holding the control switch, while Gwen is throwing utensils to try and get Space Kid unstuck. David turns the dial back down and Space Kid comes crashing to the ground. David reminds her they have new campers to orientate, and Gwen begrudgingly gets the laser disk of the orientation video ready for Nikki and Neil, ignoring David's suggestion to play the Camp Campbell song instead. Before they can even play the video, David begins to gush about the camp's founder, Cameron Campbell, who unbeknownst to David, is there with them today for once, since he's hiding in the attic from the authorities. Nikki and Neil are still wondering about Adventure Camp and Science Camp, respectively, and Campbell assures them that the tour will answer any questions they may have. He decides to accompany them on the tour since the FBI has just arrived, searching for him. They arrive at the activities field where the other campers' interests, and the camp's shoddy equipment, are showcased: Extreme Sports Camp (where Ered crashes through the half-pipe on her skateboard), Magic Camp, Space Camp, Theater Camp, Art Camp, Other Magic Camp (read: LARPing) and "lots more." David tries to play his song again to show off the variety but is turned down again by Gwen. Max is spotted running off into the forest, having left behind a life-sized knitted replica of himself to serve as a decoy. David thwarts Max's escape, telling him that perhaps Knitting Camp wasn't such a waste of time after all, and Max replies, "you are the bane of my existence." Neil grows angry, having found the Science Camp, which consists of a few pieces of melted or mislabeled equipment, and beakers and flasks made of wood. He says he only wanted Science Camp, not "Science Camp and more!" It turns out that Nikki and Neil missed the fine print on the brochures, reading "and more" beneath the camps they thought they were signing up for, thus Campbell declares he can't sue them. Nikki reasons that Camp Campbell is "a sort of camp-camp". Neil decries the setup as bullshit, but Campbell butts in, explaining that times have changed and children aren't interested in a traditional summer camp anymore, "yet America isn't a traditional country, so why settle for anything less?" His speech becomes more impassioned, but then the FBI's car comes careening into the field and they open fire on Campbell, who briefly uses Space Kid as a shield while radioing for a helicopter to take him to the nearest international waters. Gwen suffers an anxiety attack, and while David attends to her, Max quickly convinces Neil to come with him as he tries to beat the Quartermaster back to the bus and escape. Nikki, a self-proclaimed agent of chaos, creates a distraction for them, asking David to sing the camp song, which he is delighted to do. While he's singing, Max, Nikki, and Neil make a run for it, now with a life-size knit replica of all three of them left behind in their stead. They are quickly pursued by Gwen and David, who are only pushed back when Nikki throws her 1st Day Camper badge at David. Max taunts the counselors before driving the bus to freedom, saying they'll never be seen again. Within moments, the bus and the FBI's car have been totaled from a head-on collision, and the errant campers are brought back to camp by the Sheriff of Sleepy Peak after giving David a ticket for the damages. Everyone has pretty much taken the incident in stride, but Max remains defiant. Before this day, David only had one self-proclaimed little bastard to deal with, but now he has three, as Max leads his new friends to the tents. Gwen is understandably morose about this development, but David remains chipper about the fact that Max made "not one, not three, but two new friends today!" and is then swiftly beaten to the ground with his own guitar after offering to sing a song to lift her spirits. Features 'Main Characters' * David * Max * Nikki * Neil * Gwen 'Supporting Characters' * Cameron Campbell 'Minor Characters' * Quartermaster * Dolph * Space Kid * Ered * Harrison * Nerris * Nurf * Preston Goodplay * FBI Agents * Sheriff Sal * Candy }} 'Location' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Extreme Sports Camp ** Magic Camp ** Space Camp ** Theater Camp ** Art Camp ** Other Magic Camp ** Knitting Camp * Spooky Island 'Objects' * Camp Campbell bus * Camp Camp brochures ** Adventure Camp brochure ** Science Camp brochure * Ered's skateboard * Space Kid's "spaceship" * David's guitar 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Camp Camp Rap Rap" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Gwen says that Campbell has missed the opportunity to greet new campers for years, implying that she has worked there for at least few summers. * Gwen repeatedly prevents David from singing a song, which turns out to be the Camp Camp Song Song. He finally gets to sing the beginning of the song after Nikki asks him to, but it turns out to be a distraction so she, Max, and Neil can escape. From the next episode onwards, the song is used as the opening theme of the show. ** This episode, along with "Camp Corp." are the only episodes that don't include the show's theme song. * Cameron Campbell uses Space Kid's helmet to deflect bullets, showing just how durable it is. Nurf punches the helmet so hard that he breaks it in "David Gets Hard", showing he is unnaturally strong. * Max is shown to be skilled at knitting, as he was able to knit three life-sized dolls of himself, Nikki and Neil, in a very short time span. 'Cultural References' * The petals of the flower on Dolph's painting resembles the Nazi symbol whereas the armband on the dog that he drew resembles the Nazi armband. * The title of the episode may be a reference to the film Escape from New York". * The ending song's melody shares a striking resemblance with the melody of "X Gon' Give It To Ya" by rapper DMX. This seems to be confirmed by a comment on Reddit by Jordan Cwierz, Camp Camp's co-creator. 'Continuity' * When Quartermaster pulls up and says "kids are here," it mimics a few other similar moments across several episodes. In "Jermy Fartz (episode)" he says "new kid's here", in "Parents' Day" he says "parents are here", and in "New Adventure!" he says "bus is here." * The Quartermaster seems to be immune to poisoning as he is seen uncorking a bottle of poison during his break. He later drinks a cupful of poisoned Kool-Aid in "Cult Camp" and is completely unaffected. * David has an undeniable urge to salute the flag upon seeing it in this episode, and actually does this again in "Ered Gets Her Cool Back" and "Foreign Exchange Campers". * The video on the laser disc was most likely meant to be the version of the reel that was played in "Camp Campbell Wants YOU!" before the new footage from the current summer was spliced in. * David pulls a guitar out from behind his back multiple times in this episode, and does it again in "Cult Camp" when challenging Daniel to a musical duel. * Campbell calls Gwen by "Grace" and "Gretchen" by mistake, and the joke is repeated again in "Gwen Gets a Job" when several people call her by the wrong name. * Gwen mentions that she has a Liberal Arts degree which was later mentioned again in "Gwen Gets a Job" and "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak." * While waiting for the bus to arrive with Neil and Nikki, Max states he's not there to make friends. In "Camp Corp.", he finally admits that the reason he tried to save the camp was because of his friendship with Nikki and Neil, showing growth to his character. ** In "Who Peed the Lake", Max makes use of the word 'friends' twice when addressing the entire group of campers; once at the beginning saying "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this case, my friends," and at the end saying, "And so, I see no pee-ers here. Go in peace, friends." ** Max also highlights it when addressing his fellow campers at the end of "The Butterfinger Effect", in saying "when I first got here, I didn't wanna be friends with any of you, and - well, we all know how that went." * A running gag in this episode is David getting run over by the camp bus, which happens 3 times. In a later episode "Camp Loser Says What?", Gwen telling David to try and hit Daniel with the bus is a callback to this episode. * Sheriff Sal has an appearance here, and is later seen again in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum" buying drugs off Campbell. In that episode, his arms are much skinnier and his nose is a completely different shape. * When referring to Ered's misshapen crutches in "Ered Gets Her Cool Back", David mentions that the sheriff confiscated their power tools. The Sheriff was shown at the end of this episode, and he even mentions he's tired of coming up to Camp Campbell, confirming there's a shared history between himself and the staff. Errors * The bus's design changes after David gets hit by it the second time and returns to its previous design at the end of the episode. * The bus's design changes a second time when the camera panned to Max when he tells David that he hoped that he was the one who learned a lesson. * Ered's skateboard disappears after Mr. Campbell starts his speech. * Gwen's clipboard disappears after Campbell started his speech. * The bus changes sizes after Max tells David that he has three bastards to deal with now. * Space Kid's "spaceship" and the supplies from both Art and Theatre Camp are all grouped together in the middle of the field instead of their respective camps after the FBI ran over them with their car. * The life-sized doll of Max disappears after David takes Max back to the group. * David disappears after Campbell tells Neil about the "and more" part of the brochure. * Space Kid is seen outside of Space Camp and is still struggling to get up when in fact he fell off his "space ship" in Space Camp. * Ered changed positions after Neil starts complaining about Camp Campbell. * Dolph and Space Kid changed positions after the FBI stopped by the second time. * The platform from Space Camp disappears after Gwen starts to name each camp. * Campbell is seen wearing his old scarf from his younger years during the scene where he witnesses the FBI's arrival. The scarf then disappears afterwards. * Gwen disappears after Campbell's copter arrives. Transcript Gallery Escape from Camp Campbell 006.png Escape from Camp Campbell 046.png Escape from Camp Campbell 095.png Escape from Camp Campbell 099.png Escape from Camp Campbell 120.png Escape from Camp Campbell 151.png Escape from Camp Campbell 164.png Escape from Camp Campbell 185.png